A BellaXEdward Story
by XLouiX
Summary: bella and edward loved each other very much , then he left, something happens to bella then edward returns! i cant do summary's good rated T for safe


The world was a strange and mysterious place. Forks. The place where I was born and where I turned… This is the story of how I turned.

Edward- the person I'll love for eternity, the most important thing in my life. Before you leave, I must say even though you don't love me anymore, I will love you for eternity…

I gasped. I couldn't believe this was actually happening. It felt like I was burning at the stake, but it is much worse than that, I heard a loud scream, then I realised it was me screaming …for Edward. My thoughts drifted to Edward; Will I ever see him again? Does he still love me? Because I love him too much to let him go. The last thing I saw was Edwards face in my mind before I drifted into unconsciousness with the pain.

**Chapter 1**

Drip! Drop! Drip! Drop!

The rain crashed violently against my window. The sound woke me up, I opened my eyes slowly. As my eyes became focused, I looked to my side and saw the most angelic face I ever saw. I smiled happily.

'Hello' he whispered in my ear. I shivered

'Hi'

'How are you feeling, did you have a good sleep'

'Yes thank you, I'm good, how's you?

'I'm always alright as long as I have you'

I leant in to his mouth and captured his lips, he responded back instantly, smashing his lips onto mine, hard and passionate.

'I love you' he spoke into my ear

'I love you too' I whispered back into his ear. He smiled back, the same dazzling smile that melted my heart.

I fall backwards on him, resting my head against his lovely icy stone cold chest, breathing in his scent. I hugged him tightly and I snuggled up to him.

He kissed my hair and hugged me tighter.

'We should get going, you know, they'll be waiting for us.

The Cullen's had planned a day outing into Seattle for a shopping day and I was invited along, so there I was in bed with Edward, when I should be getting reading for the shopping trip.

'OK, I'll get ready, Eddie'

'OK, I'll wait outside for you, love'

Edward kissed me tenderly and passionately before jumping out of my two storey window.

I went to my wardrobe and picked out a blue t-shirt and jeans with a blue sparkly and glittery belt

I quickly had a shower and brushed my teeth, then I got dressed and went in my bedroom and put my trainers on and brushed my hair and put it up in a ponytail. I went downstairs and noticed my dad, Charlie left a note;

Dear Bella,

I had to go to work early today; I don't know what time I'll be back. Enjoy your day out shopping with Dr. Cullen and his family

Love Dad x

I put the note back down on the side and went outside to meet Edward in his Volvo car. He was leaning on the side looking at me, love showing deeply in his eyes.

I walked towards him and he opened the passenger door for me and I got in. He shut the door and he 'vampire walked' to the driver's door and got in using his super vampire speed.

He drove away on a 100mph speed and arrived at his home within 20 minutes. He again opened the door for me as the gentleman he was.

We walked together, hand in hand to the door, Edward opened the door and we walked in his house.

We went into the living room where Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, and Alice were sitting, waiting for us.

'BELLA!!!' Alice screamed top the top of her lungs. She danced towards me like a happy fairy and dived on me , hugging me tightly, but careful not to kill me in the process.

'Bella, it's so nice to see you again' Carlisle spoke softly as Alice let go of me and Carlisle and Esme came forward to greet me. I hugged Carlisle then Esme; I remained beside Esme and Alice, as she was gripping my arm. Rosalie, Emmett and jasper greeted me quickly and surprisingly it was, Rosalie didn't glare at me.

'So off we go people, let's go shopping!!' Alice chimed happily

'Yeah, we can totally go to my favourite store, Frocked, I totally want that pink dress with flowers in the window… not' Emmett chocked back sarcastically

'Yeah, I'm with you on that one Emmett' Edward remarked

'Boys, you just don't understand shopping, it's a rite of passage to ALL' Alice stated

'Rite of passage? Since when has it been a rite of passage?' Emmett wondered out loud

'Since I said so, Emmett'

'Ok children, shall we get going now then?' Esme butted in

'Yup, lets go, come on girlfriends' Alice responded, linking arms with me and Esme.

Page 4 of 4


End file.
